Unexpected
by Teacup Erinyes
Summary: Kakashi POV oneshot. When Kakashi walks out his own bathroom, he is not expecting to see her sat on his bed, and is certainly not prepared for what comes next. KakaSaku. strong language, mature themes, but no citrus. short epilogue features hinted NaruHin


**A/N ok, I had origina****lly written this as a scene in H****okage-sensei, but I thought up a better idea for the plot so... one shot. Quite a shocker for me, and I know it's short, but I guess it is a make up for all of the time I haven't been updating my other stories. **

**For those of you who don't know already, my laptop blew up a little while back, meaning that all the hard work I put into the last chapter of MIA, a lot of chapters for Average and some valuable stuff for Hokage-sensei are gone. Before you start waffling on about back-ups, I do have them; they just aren't compatible with my vista laptop so I can't get at them. **

**A lot of personal problems have made it difficult for me to continue for a while and I hope you will all understand if my fics take some time to repair. I really wanted MIA done by the end of 2007 but I don't think that will happen somehow. I did produce some ****fan art**** for MIA if you are interested: I am ladyloss on deviantart, or you can go to my website www . freewebs . com / belizma-kelli (delete spaces)**

**Anyways... this quick fic is based around an age 23 Sakura and ****37 Kakashi. Mild NaruHina might be implied, if at least only friendship. Strong language, but no citrus. Not AU in anyway. Disclaimers apply.**

**Unexpected**

Why is she here? I don't understand it.

I am sure there is a reason, but either I'm a little slow today or she's just not making it clear.

She's sitting on my bed, and I try not to stare, but it is hard. Her hands are wound into each other nervously on her knees as though letting go would make her fall down a cavern or something.

Wandering out from my own bathroom, I feel relaxed enough not to even look where I am going. After all, I have lived in this apartment for almost half of my lifespan; there was not much chance I would trip on anything. I was too tired to bother even drying myself off before I slipped a pair of loose pants over my hips, but then I noticed as a silhouette caught the edge of my vision.

Should I draw her attention, or just leave her to her thoughts? I'm not sure which is more likely to leave me injured.

She hasn't even looked up yet, which is a relief, because it gives me time to pull my mask and a shirt on. Quite frankly even this shows that I must be slipping, if I haven't got them on _and_ someone got into my room without me knowing, I must be losing it.

She must have been masking her chakra for me not to even notice her there. Cursing myself for letting my guard down, I quickly search around for my mask and pulled it to cover my face as quickly as possible but fail to find a shirt. She seemed not to notice, staring ahead of her hands as her fingers twitched nervously.

"Sakura" I ask cautiously without thinking much further about it as I sat beside her on my bed. The way her head is hung shows that something is really bothering her. "Are you alright?"

"Hai" she replies with an even, soft tone in her voice. Despite her voice, she barely registered that I had spoken, still facing the ground. However, her response did demonstrate that she wasn't completely irresponsive, that and the look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask tentatively, determined not to upset her

"I uh... sitting?" she murmured

This is beginning to annoy me now. "Sakura, why are you here?"

Something in that made her flinch, and she finally looked up at me. Our eyes locked for a second but then she shook her head and stared back towards the door. "I don't know. This is stupid"

"What is stupid?"

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't care anyway" her head sunk to her lap and I knew I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

I let out a deep sigh and sat down beside her. "If you honestly thought that you wouldn't be here in the first place"

"No, I suppose not…" she mumbled into her legs

"So what's bothering you? I'll do my best to help out"

"No you won't" she brought her head up to glare at me but quickly looked away.

"No I won't, but I might listen"

"This is stupid"

"You already said that"

She glanced sideways at me incredulously, obviously not amused. "Why do you always have to act so suave?"

I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her. "Suave?"

"Hai, smooth, charming…" she realized what she was saying and blushed "I'm going well off track here"

"Are you going to give me a reason for sitting on my bed without permission, or should I just escort you out?"

"Fine… it's Naruto"

"It always is" I fought the urge to sigh and instead gave her an understanding smile. It has been eleven years and yet still the only reason she ever comes to see me is to complain about that knuckle head.

"Are you going to let me finish?" she snapped

"Hai, carry on. What is it this time?"

"He said that I looked like I fancied… someone… and he won't shut up until I prove it isn't true."

"So why didn't you just tell him it wasn't true like you usually do?"

"I um… I'm not sure whether it isn't… it might be true but I haven't really figured it out yet." She began to fiddle with her hands again

"So you came here because…?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that… because you're older… you might be able to tell me."

"You mean that you think I have more experience?"

She blushed an even deeper red "um… hai?"

"Well it's a fair assumption." I attempted to wink at her but I knew it was useless as it would only look to her like I shut my eyes for a second

"Don't mock me"

"I'm not. I'll do my best. "I chuckled low in my throat, attempting to find some light heartedness in the conversation "Let's see… this guy- I'm assuming it _is_ a guy right?"

She glared at me.

"Alright, I was just checking. Do you find him physically attractive?"

"Yes"

"well that's a good start." I have to remember that I'm helping her... just think about all the things I do... "Do you smile every time you think about him, or if someone just says his name?"

"Yes"

"Do you faze out of conversations thinking about him when he isn't there?"

"Yes"

Why am I feeling jealous right now? This is insane "Does your heart beat faster when he is near?"

She gulped "yes"

"Do you find yourself out of breath thinking about him?"

Unable to speak any longer she just nodded

"Sakura... as much as I hate to admit this, I think it is fair to say that Naruto is actually right for once."

She sighed, trying to get her breathing normal "I feared as much"

"Why feared?"

"I don't know what to do now…"

"Well you could go and tell him"

"Who, Naruto? No way"

"No, whoever the lucky guy is"

Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow "Lucky?"

"I'm sure that if you went up and kissed this guy, well... any man would have to be insane not to love you" of course, you send us all insane loving you so we're all mad either way... shut up Kakashi... "Everything about you is so... gomen. I'm sure, if you just let him know how you feel, he would feel the same"

"Just go up and kiss him?"

"Hai… there's no better way to…"

I was suddenly cut off in shock as I felt her soft lips to my own through my mask, her hand resting on my shoulder for support.

I pulled off instantly with a moan of protest, shuffling backwards on the bed, which caused her to slump back to her sitting position from before, head low.

"See, I told you it was stupid" she mumbled to herself as she turned away, taut emotion in her tone.

I calmed my breathing and forced myself to relax, then leant back to her, taking hold of one of her hands. "It wasn't stupid Sakura, just unexpected."

She looked up at me, doubt still shining in her eyes "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I just mean… me? You seriously meant _me_? Kami… if I had known…"

"You wouldn't have said those things just now…"

I shook my head "no, I wouldn't… if I'd have known, I wouldn't have wasted my time"

"No need to be so harsh about it" she looked at me with teary eyes

"I wouldn't have wasted me time... in doing this..."

I slipped my mask down around my neck, basking in the wide-eyed awe coming from her, before brushing a hand softly along her jaw line as I brought her back to me in a gentler kiss. It was much better than the first, now that the material was not obstructing the path, and she obviously agreed, judging by the sigh she gave off into my mouth.

I opened my mouth a little more to allow the kiss to progress, delighting in the moment as her delicate arms wound around my body, holding on for fear of stopping the now passionate kiss.

My spare hand wrapped its way around her waist and she didn't protest, even as we ran out of breath and had to pull apart.

Our arms stayed around each other happily for a few minutes, before we realized that one of us had to say something.

I smirked at her "Now what are you going to tell Naruto?"

Amusement sparkled in her eyes in return, a light blush on her face. "Naruto can go screw himself"

* * *

Epilogue- just because I was bored

"Hey Sakura, where did you go yesterday?" the eager blond grinned unbearably as she entered Ichiraku ramen in a daze of memories.

Hinata, who was sat with him, looked over at her in concern "You look tired... are you alright?"

"Naruto... you were right" she smiled to herself as she pulled up a seat beside him

"About what?"

Her answer was almost a whisper "Kakashi"

"Oh yeah, about that. I was just kidding about, I didn't mean to-" he stopped his hyperactive laughter abruptly as they meaning behind her words sunk in " hold on, did you just say I was _right_?!"

"Yeah" she gave him a nervous smirk before facing the table in front of her

"Please don't tell me you..."

She began to twiddle timidly with a spare set of chopsticks on the table "yeah"

"_That's_ where you were all night?!" he screwed up his face in disgust

"Yeah" she practically breathed out in memory

"Hey, what's going on?" Hinata spoke up in a quiet voice, confused about what they were talking about

"Sakura slept with Kaka-sensei!" Naruto announced loudly to the whole shop, outraged

"Shut up baka!" Sakura hissed, hitting him across the back of his head

"Ow! No fair! You did it..."

"I didn't _sleep_ with him. I mean I slept with him, but it wasn't... ok, it was intimate, but we both kept our pants on"

"Eww!!"

"Grow up!"

"Wait, you kept your pants on? Does that mean...? You saw him without the mask!"

"Baka!" she hit him around the head again "it's your fault anyway! Don't even bother complaining"

"Ano... Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Why are you fighting? Aren't you happy with Hatake-san?"

"Hai... hai, you're right." She brought herself down to a calm level and pulled Naruto into a hug

* * *

**Arigato for your patience. Hope it wasn't too rusty. Stay shiny, show the luff. You know the drill. Flames make me want to blow stuff up. Luff makes me just light incense and chill like a hippy.**

**Belizma-chan**


End file.
